The invention relates to chemical delivery systems, and in particular to an apparatus and method for delivering a purified gaseous product that is sufficiently pure for use in the electronics industry, such as for semiconductor fabrication and processing. However, the invention is not limited to those applications and may have other uses, such as in commercial processes that use high purity gas from tanks or cylinders of compressed or liquefied gas.
Semiconductor manufacturers require high-purity gases and chemicals for production processes to avoid defects in the fabrication of semiconductor devices. Typical processing steps include using cleaning solvents for initial wafer preparation, wet etching, chemical vapor deposition, and the like. The presence of very minute amounts of impurities at any one step may result in contamination of the wafer, which may result in a reduction in semiconductor device yield or having to scrap the chip.
As semiconductor feature sizes continue to shrink, increasingly greater demands are placed on the required purity of the gases and chemicals used to produce semiconductor devices. As a means to increase yields, semiconductor fabrication facilities (xe2x80x9cfabsxe2x80x9d) commonly require process gases to meet particle specifications of less than 0.02 micron and metal specifications on the order of one part per billion or less. It is anticipated that industry standards will become more stringent in the future, as semiconductor feature sizes continue to shrink.
Electronic grades of process gases commonly have been supplied to semiconductor manufacturers in cylinders or tanks. However, as specifications regarding impurity concentrations have become more stringent, it has become more difficult to supply gases of sufficient purity for semiconductor processing. Even special preparation of the cylinders or containers by polishing and baking the inner surfaces fails to produce sufficient purity. Therefore, purifiers at the point of use often have been employed to remove contaminants and raise the purity of the gases on delivery.
Many prior art systems purify the gas after it exits the bulk container by using an external purifier. A disadvantage of this approach is that the piping between the bulk gas container and the external purifier is not protected in such systems. In addition, since the external purifier is required to withstand significant gas pressure, it can be very expensive.
Some gases are supplied in large, horizontal liquefied gas cylinders, such as xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d cylinders. Examples include HCl, Cl2, and SF6. Large external purifiers are required to consistently and reliably meet the purity requirements of the processes using these gases. In addition to being expensive, these purifiers require a sizeable footprint in the facility layout.
In addition, the piping between the cylinder and purifier is not protected from the deleterious effects of moisture corrosion when moisture is present in the gas. This is particularly significant because the high pressure portions of the piping system are the most vulnerable to corrosion, since the partial pressure of moisture is the greatest at this point in a distribution system.
In attempting to address the problem, various approaches have been taken with in-tank purifiers. Although in-tank purifiers designed to remove contaminants from compressed gases or liquefied gases by high-pressure cylinders have been long known, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,549 (Homer, et al.), problems remain and those prior art in-tank purifiers do not meet the current or future purity requirements of the electronics industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,526 (Zheng, et al.) discloses an apparatus for purifying gases delivered from vertical gas cylinders. The built-in purifier taught by Zheng, et al. works well for vertical cylinders. However, such a straight tube purifier cannot be used in horizontal liquefied gas cylinders, because the tube might become submerged below the liquid level, leading to unpredictable and potentially adverse results during product withdrawal.
Also, there are disadvantages of the valve taught by Zheng, et al., which uses a single dual ported valve for both filling and emptying the cylinder. The valve uses a single external connection and a two-way diverter valve communicates flow from the external connection to either: (a) the cylinder filling port, or (b) the gas withdrawal port. One disadvantage is that a customer or user must have a dual port valve. In addition to being costly, the availability of these valves is limited at times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,599 (Chris, et al.) discloses an in-tank purifier using a displacable purifier body. The arrangement of this purifier also is limited to use in vertical cylinders, and the purifier would have similar problems with horizontal liquefied gas cylinders as discussed above for the built-in purifier of Zheng, et al.
It is desired to have an apparatus and method for delivering a purified gaseous product from a horizontal container having a built-in purifier, especially a gaseous product that may be used in the fabrication of semiconductor devices.
It is further desired to have an apparatus and method for delivering a purified gaseous product from a horizontal container having a built-in purifier that meets stringent purity requirements, such as the requirements for semiconductor manufacturing processes.
It is still further desired to have a more reliable apparatus and method for delivering a high-purity gaseous product for use in the electronics industry, such as for semiconductor manufacturing processes, from a horizontal container using single ported valves to fill the container with fluid and to withdraw the gaseous product.
It also is desired to have an apparatus and method for delivering high-purity gaseous products which overcome the difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art to provide better and more advantageous results.
The invention is an apparatus and a method for delivering a purified gaseous product. There are several embodiments and variations of the apparatus and the method.
A first embodiment of the apparatus includes four elements. The first element is a substantially horizontal container adapted to contain a supply of a fluid. The container has a substantially horizontal longitudinal axis, at least one inner wall, a first end, a second end opposite the first end, an outlet port adjacent the first end, an inlet port spaced apart from the outlet port, and an open interior for containing the fluid between the at least one inner wall and the first and second ends. At least part of the open interior is a vapor space. The second element is an elongated hollow tube disposed in the open interior of the horizontal container. The elongated hollow tube has a first opening, a second opening spaced apart from the first opening, and an internal axis between the first and second openings. The first opening is in fluid communication with the outlet port and the second opening is in fluid communication with the vapor space. A portion of the internal axis adjacent the second opening is at an angle greater than zero degrees relative to the substantially horizontal longitudinal axis. The third element is a purifying medium disposed in at least a portion of the hollow tube between the first opening and the second opening. The fourth element is an inlet control means in fluid communication with the inlet port and adapted to control delivery of the fluid to the inlet port. The fifth element is an outlet control means in fluid communication with the outlet port and adapted to control delivery of the gaseous product from the outlet port.
There are several variations of the first embodiment of the apparatus. In one variation, the gaseous product is used in the fabrication of a semiconductor device. In another variation, the fluid is selected from a group consisting of a compressed gas, a liquefied compressed gas, and a supercritical fluid. In yet another variation, the purifying medium comprises at least one layer of a material selected from a group consisting of at least one catalyst, at least one adsorbent, and at least one mixture thereof. In still another variation, the angle is about 45 degrees (45xc2x0). In yet still another variation, the inlet control means comprises at least one single ported valve and the outlet control means comprises at least one single ported valve.
There also are alternate embodiments of the apparatus. Several of these embodiments are similar to the first embodiment of the apparatus but include an additional element or feature. For example, a second embodiment of the apparatus includes a first filter disposed in the vapor space and in fluid communication with the second opening. A third embodiment of the apparatus includes a second filter adjacent the first opening and in fluid communication with the elongated hollow tube.
A fourth embodiment is an apparatus for delivering a purified gaseous product to be used in the fabrication of a semiconductor device. The apparatus of this embodiment includes seven elements. The first element is a substantially horizontal container having a substantially cylindrical shape adapted to contain a supply of a liquid having a substantially horizontal liquid surface. The container has a substantially longitudinal axis, an inner wall, an outer wall, a first end, a second end opposite the first end, an outlet port adjacent the first end, an inlet port spaced apart from the outlet port, and an open interior for containing the liquid between the inner wall and the first and second ends. At least part of the open interior is a vapor space above the liquid surface. The second element is an elongated hollow tube disposed in the open interior of the horizontal container. The elongated hollow tube has a first opening and a second opening spaced apart from the first opening. The first opening is in fluid communication with the outlet port and the second opening is in fluid communication with the vapor space. A first portion of the tube proximate the first opening is substantially parallel to the substantially horizontal longitudinal axis. A second portion of the tube distal the first opening is at an angle greater than zero degrees relative to the substantially horizontal longitudinal axis. A third element is a purifying medium disposed in at least a portion of the elongated hollow tube between the first opening and the second opening. The purifying medium comprises at least one layer of a material selected from a group consisting of at least one catalyst, at least one adsorbent, and at least one mixture thereof. The fourth element is a first filter disposed in the vapor space and in fluid communication with the second opening. The fifth element is a second filter adjacent the first opening and in fluid communication with the elongated hollow tube. The sixth element is a first single ported valve in fluid communication with the inlet port and adapted to control delivery of a source of the liquid to the inlet port. The seventh element is a second single ported valve in fluid communication with the outlet port and adapted to control delivery of the gaseous product from the outlet port.
A fifth embodiment of the apparatus is similar to the fourth embodiment but includes a visually observable index on the outer wall of the container and/or on an outer surface of at least one of the first and second single ported valves. The index designates a desired positioning of the container in a predetermined desired position. When the container is positioned approximately in the predetermined desired position, the second opening is located in the vapor space. Preferably, the desired positioning provides for a perpendicular distance between the substantially horizontal liquid surface and the second opening at or substantially near a maximum perpendicular distance obtainable between the liquid surface and the second opening.
As with the apparatus, there are several embodiments and variations of the method for delivering a purified gaseous product. The first embodiment of the method includes multiple steps. The first step is to provide a substantially horizontal container adapted to contain a supply of the fluid. The container has a substantially horizontal longitudinal axis, at least one inner wall, a first end, a second end opposite the first end, an outlet port adjacent the first end, an inlet port spaced apart from the outlet port, and an open interior for containing the fluid between the at least one inner wall and the first and second ends. At least part of the open interior is a vapor. The second step is to provide an elongated hollow tube disposed in the open interior of the horizontal container. The elongated hollow tube has a first opening, a second opening spaced apart from the first opening, and an internal axis between the first and second openings. The first opening is in fluid communication with the outlet port and the second opening is in fluid communication with the vapor space. A portion of the internal axis adjacent the second opening is at an angle greater than zero degrees relative to the substantially horizontal longitudinal axis. The third step is to provide a purifying medium disposed in at least a portion of the elongated hollow tube between the first opening and the second opening. The fourth step is to introduce a stream of the fluid into the inlet port. The fifth step is to withdraw a stream of the purified gaseous product from the outlet port.
There are several variations of the first embodiment of the method. In one variation, the gaseous product is used in the fabrication of a semiconductor device. In another variation, the fluid is selected from a group consisting of a compressed gas, a liquefied compressed gas, and a supercritical fluid. In yet another variation, the purifying medium includes at least one layer of a material selected from a group consisting of at least one catalyst, at least one adsorbent, and at least one mixture thereof. In still another variation, the angle is about 45 degrees (45xc2x0). In yet still another variation, the inlet control means includes at least one single ported valve and the outlet control means includes at least one single ported valve.
There also are several alternate embodiments of the method. Several of these embodiments are similar to the first embodiment of the method but include at least one additional step. For example, a second embodiment of the method includes the additional step of providing a first filter disposed in the vapor space and in fluid communication with the second opening. A third embodiment of the method includes the additional step of providing a second filter adjacent the first opening and in fluid communication with the elongated hollow tube.
In a fourth embodiment of the method the gaseous product is used in the fabrication of a semiconductor device and the method includes multiple steps. The first step is to provide a substantially horizontal container having a substantially cylindrical shape adapted to contain a supply of a liquid having a substantially horizontal liquid surface. The container has a substantially horizontal longitudinal axis, an inner wall, an outer wall, a first end, a second end opposite the first end, an outlet port adjacent the first end, an inlet port spaced apart from the outlet port, and an open interior for containing the liquid between the inner wall and the first and second ends. At least part of the open interior is a vapor space above the liquid surface. The second step is to provide an elongated hollow tube disposed in the open interior of the horizontal container. The elongated tube has a first opening, a second opening spaced apart from the first opening, and an internal axis between the first and second openings. The first opening is in fluid communication with the outlet port and the second opening is in fluid communication with the vapor space. A first portion of the tube proximate the first opening is substantially parallel to the substantially horizontal longitudinal axis. A second portion of the tube distal the first opening is at an angle greater than zero degrees relative to the substantially horizontal longitudinal axis. The third step is to provide a purifying medium disposed in at least a portion of the elongated hollow tube between the first opening and the second opening. The purifying medium includes at least one layer of material selected from a group consisting of at least one catalyst, at least one adsorbent, and at least one mixture thereof. The fourth step is to provide a first filter disposed in the vapor space and in fluid communication with the second opening. The fifth step is to provide a second filter adjacent the first opening and in fluid communication with the elongated hollow tube. The sixth step is to introduce a stream of a source of the liquid into the inlet port. (The source of the liquid may be gaseous, liquid, a two-phase fluid, or any combination thereof.) The seventh step is to withdraw a stream of the purified gaseous product from the outlet port.
A fifth embodiment of the method is similar to the fourth embodiment but includes an additional step. The additional step is to provide a visually observable index on the outer wall of the container and/or on an outer surface of at least one of the first and second single ported valves. The index designates a desired positioning of the container in a predetermined desired position. When the container is positioned approximately in the predetermined desired position, the second opening is located in the vapor space. Preferably, the desired positioning provides for a perpendicular distance between the substantially horizontal liquid surface and the second opening at or substantially near a maximum perpendicular distance obtainable between the liquid surface and the second opening.